DC COMICS: BATMAN RETURNS
BATMAN 90'S FRANCHISE Batman Returns is a 1992 American superhero film produced and directed by Tim Burton, based upon the Batman character appearing in magazines published by DC Comics. It is the second installment of Warner Bros.' initial Batman film series, with Michael Keaton reprising the title role of Bruce Wayne/Batman. The film introduces the characters of Max Shreck (Christopher Walken), a business tycoon who teams up with the Penguin (Danny DeVito) to take over Gotham City, as well as the character of Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer). PLOT: Tucker and Esther Cobblepot, an aristocratic couple, throw their deformed infant child into the sewers, feeling that Gotham's high society would not approve after witnessing their son kill their pet cat. However, a flock of penguins living in the sewers rescue him and raise him. 33 years later, the child becomes the Penguin. He kidnaps businessman Max Shreck, blackmailing him into helping him become a citizen of Gotham City using evidence of his corporate crimes. Meanwhile, Max finds out his secretary, Selina Kyle, has found out he is planning to build a power plant which will drain Gotham City of its electricity. Max pushes her out of a window, ensuring that she will not tell anyone. However, a flock of alley cats lick her corpse, reviving her. She returns home, suffers a mental breakdown and makes a homemade black vinyl catsuit and becomes a costumed vigilante under the name of "Catwoman". Penguin sends one of his costumed henchman to kidnap the mayor's baby while he "saves" him, becoming a hero in the eyes of the people. However, billionaire Bruce Wayne is suspicious of the Penguin and finds out that he is the leader of the Red Triangle Circus Gang who commits crimes throughout Gotham. As Batman, Bruce decides to protect Gotham from the gang. After Penguin finds out his parents are dead and his name is Oswald Cobblepot, Max decides to make Penguin the mayor of Gotham City because the current mayor will not approve of Max's power plant. To do this, the Penguin has the Red Triangle Circus Gang create a riot, causing the citizens to lose all faith in the mayor, but Batman stops it. During the riot, Catwoman vandalizes Shreck's Department Store to gain revenge on Max. When Batman and Penguin confront each other, she intervenes before the store blows up. Penguin escapes as Catwoman fights Batman. Batman pushes her off a rooftop, but a litter box on a truck saves her. The next day, Penguin and Catwoman collaborate on a plan to kill Batman. Meanwhile, Bruce and Selina develop a romantic relationship. Penguin and Catwoman kidnap the Ice Princess, an actress chosen to turn on the Gotham City Christmas Tree Lights, framing Batman for it. Batman finds her but Catwoman takes her to a rooftop where the Penguin releases a swarm of flying bats which make the Princess retreat backwards, falling off, making her death seem like Batman's fault. Catwoman rejects the Penguin's advances, prompting him to make an attempt on her life. Batman enters the Batmobile and finds out that Penguin has control over it, due to a device Penguin's gang installed. The Penguin takes it on a devastating rampage, but Batman regains control over it, escaping death. Batman, having recorded the Penguin's plans during the rampage, plays it during the Penguin's election speech, turning the people against him. Enraged, Penguin kidnaps all the first-born sons of Gotham City, including Max Shreck. Batman saves all the babies, forcing the Penguin to execute an alternate plan to destroy the entire city with his penguin army. Fortunately, Batman foils the plan by luring the penguins back to the Penguin's sewer base, Batman briefly battles the Penguin, then pushes him into sewer water. Catwoman tries to kill Max, but Batman stops her and reveals himself as Bruce. Max shoots Batman, knocking him out. Catwoman claims that she has six of her nine lives left, although Max shoots her four times, leaving her with two lives. Catwoman kisses Max with an electrical taser between their lips and breaks an electric wire, creating an explosion which kills Max but Batman cannot find Selina's corpse. The Penguin emerges from the water, but chokes on his own blood from internal injuries from the fall and falls to the ground, dead. Heartbroken, his emperor penguins hold a funeral for their former boss and drag his corpse into the sewer water, his resting place. Afterwards, Alfred drives Bruce home. Suddenly, Bruce spots Selina's shadow in an alley. He investigates the area, only finding her black cat Miss Kitty taking her with him before exchanging Christmas wishes with Alfred. Finally, the Batsignal lights up in the night sky and Catwoman rises up into the foreground and stares at it, confirming that she is alive. CAST: Write the second section of your page here. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Batman Returns Category:Batman Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Penguin Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Red Triangle Circus Gang